


【TSV】备孕

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: BE能量大缺失，再不自己做饭真的要饿死了（要饭瞎几把ABO二设，A羊O橙，吵架之后同一世界观AU，虽然其实也没啥AU（...
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 20





	【TSV】备孕

[吵架之后](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090869)

↑同系列

28岁的陈韦丞和29岁的杨博尧目前是职业up主，前段时间刚完成了300w的直播，如今人生最大的目标是带货卖衣服顺便做视频，啊不对，是家里催生。  
两年前陈韦丞握着姐姐的手把对方送进了婚姻的坟墓，那时他可完全没想过妈妈的主火力会有一天集中在他身上，毕竟如果说陈韦丞的工作选择让陈家一场地震接一场，那感情方面那可以称得上是绝对的ABO世界标准模板，额，就是青梅竹马的面板可能稍微高了些，但好歹还是让陈妈妈和陈姐姐长出了口气，毕竟不管怎么说，最后也是完美达到了Happy ending不是吗？  
按道理来说虽然两人没扯证，但一路上哪怕是在做朋友的时候临时标记就没停，聊明白了了之后也以火速（指第一个月第一天）完成了最终标记，如果不是工作上升期很有可能两年前就要跑去结婚，但不知道为什么，陈韦丞的肚子那是一点动静都没有。要知道在这个世界，AO标记后Omega的受孕率高达77%，如果搞一次没成功，下次发情期再搞一次也多成功了。而陈韦丞，四年发情期多是和杨博尧过的，却依然一点动静都没有。  
“我从来不知道人类发明的避孕套比ABO系统还强。”这是姐姐Belle的原话。  
“Belle——”陈韦丞在电话这边哀嚎，吸引了一旁桌边正在对着笔记本电脑的杨博尧的注意，让他不由竖起了耳朵。  
“不过妈妈当年怀我的时候也花了很长时间，好像我们家这一脉的Omega都比较难怀孕，”Belle翻到当年妈妈发给她的消息，截屏给陈韦丞看，“...但妈妈说得对，丞丞，你都28了，再往上就要变成高危孕妇了哦？”  
“...丞丞是什么东西啊”陈韦丞吐槽着，长腿叠起来抱着膝盖抠脚上的死皮，语气闷闷的，“我知道啊...”  
这也是陈妈妈催生的主要原因，原本以为小琴侣感情十年如一日，稳健迈过挚友标签之后又继续迈入老夫老妻生活之后很快就会有消息，哪知道四年居然一点动静都没有。眼看着两人的年龄都开始迈入三十大关，哪怕是杨家完全没有对陈韦丞的怨言传过来，陈妈妈也得尽到一个做婆家长辈的职责了。  
这话哪怕是杨博尧也没听过，但都是陈妈妈一字一句和陈韦丞说得，“丞丞，一个Omega嫁过去四年没有一个孩子，哪怕妈妈不想催也必须催了，这是为了你在杨家站得住脚。不然如果你哪天真的嫁过去了，流言蜚语会害了你的。”  
陈韦丞，一个21世纪新Omega，18岁之前都在海外上学，18岁跟着姐姐回到国内，一直以来都在反抗本身作为男性Omega和亚裔的身份歧视，却从来没想过会在28岁时因为这样一句简单的“流言蜚语”而败下阵来，而那个77%的Omega受孕率更像是一巴掌一样狠狠打在他脸上，几乎让他郁结。  
他挂断电话的时候手垂在身边的沙发上，无力地把手机丢在一旁，有温热的温度靠近，陈韦丞理所当然地靠在对方的肩头，任由对方静静地把脑袋放在他的脑袋上，两个人柠檬和橙子味的信息素交缠着。  
然而陈韦丞依旧是焦虑地咬着指甲，头凑到杨博尧脖颈间几乎是贪婪地呼吸杨博尧的信息素，往日里只是闻到对方的味道都会让他感到心安，却在这个时候只让他更焦虑。他太习惯思考了，但在这件事上倒不如说思考是最无用的事，后悔过去已经无用，倒不如说为未来努力，但是——  
他握紧放在小腹上的拳头，在这件事上努力真的有用吗？

杨博尧最近很诡异地察觉到他的好友、同伴、恋人最近有了些奇怪的变化。  
往日最讨厌吃蔬菜的人最近不知道为什么总会在超市里刻意地停在蔬菜水果的柜台前，用那种他看了都难受的表情像是给自己催眠一样把一袋袋蔬菜水果丢进购物车里，然后在杨博尧做饭的时候在他身边捣乱，央着对方给他做各式各样的水煮青菜——“这是我最能接受蔬菜的方式了！”他还停掉了自己所有的剧烈运动，开始选择做瑜伽：紧身裤勾勒出漂亮的臀部和腰部曲线时常让杨博尧在经过时驻足观看，接着在杨博尧调侃不是要练出腹肌来吗的时候嗔怪地看他。而最重要的是，陈韦丞最近变得越来越娇气了，但与此同时，却拒绝他的Alpha一切的求欢——天哪，他居然说出来了，他们交往以后可从来没有禁欲过！  
“拜托了，Brett，别，等等，再等半个月——”Omega那双刚刚被反复亲吻过的手指压在Alpha的唇间，杨博尧都已经隔着裤子感受陈韦丞的湿润，对方却执着地瞪着满是水光的眼睛看他。明明是拒绝的动作，橙子味儿的信息素却已经在空气中肆无忌惮地勾引Alpha，而向来“有求必被应”的Alpha则只能啧一声，接着挺腰把已经勃起的阴茎顶进Omega的双腿间，缓慢地晃动起腰，试图色诱。  
并失败。  
当然他得到了一个火热的口活，陈韦丞把精液吞咽下去却还在吸吮他的阴茎试图榨出更多精汁来的画面可以排进他们今年的情事TOP5，然而这只会让他们两人都更加的饥渴，陈韦丞跪在地毯上喘息，后面兜了一汪水，眼睛里也全是水；杨博尧扶着桌子，刚射过的阴茎却已经再度在空气中勃起，于是他粗暴地一把扯过Omega的头按在自己胯下。  
陈韦丞是真的不知道杨博尧怎么想的，对方第一二次撞见他这些奇怪的变化时还会调侃地笑笑，却在他更多的变化之后缄默不语起来，陈韦丞其实心里慌得很，然而杨博尧不愿意和他分享想法的时候嘴是真的闭得很紧，于是造成这样后果的人只能哑巴吃黄连，毕竟其实是他一直在等杨博尧来问他，而当对方真的按照他的“安排”什么都不问的时候，这样的苦果也只能被他吞了。  
日子晃悠悠地过，等到陈韦丞三个月一次的发情期真的来了的时候，他居然完全不知道该怎么面对这个一直被他期待并恐慌的日子了。

杨博尧拎着袋子走进屋子的第一反应就是去看门边上的日历，然而陈韦丞的发情期向来不准所以他一面注意着房间里的声音一边把袋子放在桌上，一只手换鞋一只手已经去翻那本日历，刷刷三页没看见标记，杨博尧皱皱眉，再往前翻了一页才找到他写在那里的一行字。  
这次是不是太晚了？杨博尧的眉头皱紧了，说实话他可以对陈韦丞所有的奇怪变化保持沉默，却唯独不可能对对方伤害自己的行为不发一言。他一边大步走在走廊里一边在脑子里开始回忆对方最近有没有偷偷背着他吃什么奇奇怪怪的东西，好吧但他得承认对方最近的奇怪行为实在太多，他一时竟然想不起来。  
因为出门特意喷的阻隔剂效果正在慢慢削弱，杨博尧终于闻到了那些过于甜腻到几乎要在空气中凝结出结晶的橘子味，他眼中的忧虑更深了，推开门一看，陈韦丞居然不在他们房间，然而凌乱的被子里甚至还有对方甜腻的信息素味道。杨博尧冷着脸去拉客房的门，终于在这个家的最深处的房间里找到了瑟瑟发抖的陈韦丞。  
“Brett、B、杨博尧、唔...”陈韦丞的头发早被汗湿了软踏踏地搭在脸颊边上，他的眼睛都茫了，胡乱一气叫着杨博尧的名字，被杨博尧一把拉起来的时候甚至手脚都是软的。杨博尧早就勃起了，按理来说互相标记的AO之间最是没有理智，但是此时他的怒火居然压抑住了那些勃发的情欲，让他还能认真看着陈韦丞的样子，干净利落地扯下陈韦丞宽松的睡裤，胡乱伸了两根手指进去，接着发现陈韦丞已经湿得根本不需要扩张，于是扶正了自己的阴茎直接一口气顶到了最深处。  
“呜、啊，Brett——”陈韦丞直接被顶得瘫在床上，脖颈高高地扬起，露出侧颈的青筋，Onega的本能为这久违的Alpha信息素而狂喜，杨博尧只是把阴茎操了进去就直接被后穴疯狂地绞紧，尤其是最深处的软肉一缩一缩地还在把他的鸡巴头往里吃，于是杨博尧毫不客气地试图把一整根粗大的东西全部塞进那个湿热酸软的巢穴，并在Omega平坦的小腹上顶出一个色情的凸起。  
“呜、啊，别，太深了、额啊”陈韦丞用他能想到最色情的声音呻吟，手下意识扶住小腹，上身往杨博尧身上靠，露出一张泫然欲泣的脸，后穴却不停地把杨博尧的龟头更往深处绞，杨博尧只是毫不留情地顶了几下陈韦丞就夹着腿吹了，后穴不断地从深处涌出更多的水液，一股股浇在Alpha的龟头上，那个久未拜访的穴道吃得正是欢畅，甚至连更深处的子宫都悄悄地张开了一条小缝，渴望得到浇灌。  
杨博尧被夹得舒爽极了，Omega的身体湿润高热得像是本人正在高烧一样，然而发情期不正是一场高烧，陈韦丞在他身下哆哆嗦嗦地喘息，长腿夹不紧杨博尧的腰只能伸出床外在空气里颤巍巍地抖。脸上的神情像是一丝神智都没了，却好像还在努力认真地思考，想要从乱七八糟的脑子里找到些什么原本的线索，于是杨博尧直接把那根在后穴里流连的鸡巴拽了出来，在Omega一片空白的表情中走到一旁的椅子上坐下。  
“呜、为、为什么？”陈韦丞简直委屈得要哭出来了，或许他已经哭了，杨博尧漫不经心地撸着那根还高高翘起的狰狞阴茎，Alpha勃起后的阴茎很是有气势，只是在空气中被那双嫩白的手握着都让Omega的眼睛都热了，他七手八脚地跌在Alpha腿间，眼巴巴地看着那根东西完美的上翘弧度和勃起时肿胀的根部，几乎觉得自己都在流口水了。  
你怎么能和一个在发情期的Omega讲道理？尤其是在自己的标记Alpha面前，更何况这是个正在积极等待着受孕的可怜妈妈，做了那么多那么多的准备甚至不惜把自己的发情期推后只是为了一个更湿淋淋的、高热的、美味的发情期，而他的Alpha，这几乎是让他咬牙切齿了，他的Alpha甚至操都没操他！  
他望着Alpha的阴茎眼睛都快直了，这个时候的陈韦丞大概是近两个月以来最认真也最一心一意的陈韦丞，他的大脑被前所未有的欲望占满了，满心满眼都只有这根可以把他送上高潮的鸡巴，没有妈妈的话、没有社会的压力、没有理智和感情的撕扯，只有那根鸡巴。然而他的Alpha还是漫不经心地在撸着自己，间或给他一个没有丝毫感情的眼神，几乎让他的Omega本能叫嚣着疼痛，他快死了，真的要死了——  
“呜、Brett、杨...呜、”他哭得一塌糊涂，大概是可怜的模样终于得到了Alpha的怜悯，对方把他拉到他膝盖上，一巴掌拍在他屁股上，发出响亮的啪的声音，给了他一个眼神，“自己吞进去。”  
彻底勃起的Alpha阴茎比最开始他吃进去的时候更加可怕，好几次他都以为自己会被撕成两瓣，然而Alpha只是看着他，安静地看他，于是陈韦丞只能呜咽着跪下去，在终于把那根东西坐到底的时候他几乎恍惚了，只有体内鼓胀和满足的感觉告诉他他真的把Alpha的鸡巴吞了进去，对方的顶端正好顶在最深处那个已经开始开合着吐出液体的小口附近，只是Alpha一动作就能顶进去。他根本不知道自己现在到底想不想对方操进去，于是他又开始咬手指掉眼泪，手腕一把被握住。  
“Eddy”杨博尧的声音还是冷静的，却从喉咙里透出一股疯狂的欲望，陈韦丞才发现对方的眼角也红了，这让他看起来更好看了，对方把额头抵在他的额头上，于是那一块很快热了起来，“我只说一遍。”  
什么？陈韦丞傻乎乎地被又压在（他为什么要说又）椅子上的时候不安地动了动，于是杨博尧按了按他的腺体，柠檬的气息和橘子交融在一起，清爽又可口，稍微缓解了不安。  
“我不想要孩子。”Alpha也忍够了，他说出这句话的时候狠狠地顶了第一下，只是一下就让陈韦丞满脑子空白，接着过了一会儿他才发现小腹上又是湿漉漉的，而他只能发出一些带着浓重哭腔的单音，杨博尧第一下就顶进了那个灼热的腔口，于是最深处的子宫狂热地撵上来，紧贴着吸吮，生殖腔口的软肉无奈地收紧却被又一下用力地顶开，于是只能无力地放松，任由阴茎一进一出，把那个穴腔操成阴茎的形状，陈韦丞歪着头，发出微弱的哭腔，长腿高高翘在杨博尧的肩头，脚趾绷紧又松开，最后只能软弱地晃荡着。  
“我不想要孩子、”Alpha再也没留着力气，把自己久违的所有的欲望都发泄在Omega身上，每一下都像是要顶穿Omega一样，一下一下用力地把那个无数次想收缩的腔口操开，接着顶在那些敏感的软肉深处，浇灌着无法拒绝的Omega，而他还在说，“哈、我，唔，我只想你...看着我...”  
Alpha一把撩起汗湿的额发，露出光洁的额头，而眼底最深沉的占有欲只想把Omega困死在原地，“只看着我。”杨博尧痴迷地看着陈韦丞已经不知道掉了多少泪的眼睛迷茫地望着他，喃喃自语，“对...就是这样...唔、”  
如果说陈韦丞这个时候还有一丝理智，他都会很快反驳他还不够看着杨博尧吗，但可惜这个时候他只是被Alpha无情需索的Omega，甚至要为自己愚蠢的行为付出代价，承受来自禁欲的Alpha更多的浇灌。而当Alpha终于低吟着将满满的精液灌进他的身体里时，他甚至没办法发出一声呻吟，甚至因为Alpha狠厉地啃咬性腺的动作连晕都没办法晕过去，只能在Alpha终于射完了拔出来时身体轻微地哆嗦了一下，接着杨博尧就看着那点子宫含不进去的精液从对方收缩不紧的穴口流了出来，接着又随着Omega惊慌的动作而被迫又纳回了自己的身体里。  
Alpha去拿纸巾的动作都是一顿，就只看到可怜兮兮的Omega吃力地把身体缩成一团，用修长的手指去捂住根本夹不紧的穴口，然而只有更多的白浊从他的指间滑落，一滩一滩掉在椅子上，再看Omega脸上望向他的眼神里都带着恍惚，喃喃着些不能浪费了之类的胡话，然而身体却还是一颤一颤的，根本还没从被内射了的余韵里反应过来。于是杨博尧手上的纸掉在地上，他打横抱起长手长腿的陈韦丞（真是发情期强大的Alpha），在Omega迷茫的神色中把他丢进他们两人甚至还带着些温度的床榻里。而回到了熟悉的环境里陈韦丞似乎终于回复了一些神智，他下意识喃喃着杨博尧的名字，中文英文胡乱叫一气，然而沙哑的声音只能更加撩起人的欲望。  
杨博尧锁好门，一步一步靠近陈韦丞的时候连眼神都似乎因为欲望而更加黝黑，他伸手扯下自己身上的T恤，随手丢在一旁，接着又去扯陈韦丞身上留下的最后一件衣服，“我后悔了。”他开始胡乱扯自己裤子的时候说道，接着两句温热的身体终于凑在了一起，那对可以在小提琴上拉出完美旋律的白净手指又一次探进已经只能随着呼吸无力收缩的穴口时带出陈韦丞沙哑的呻吟，接着就换了更粗的东西顶进去，直接顺着刚刚的痕迹又一次顶进了生殖腔，搅乱了还在迷惑着的Omega所有的思绪，“或许我们应该要个孩子。”Alpha的手指握紧了Omega酸软的腰，沿着小腹往上终于爱抚起了那对刚刚完全没得到照顾却已经勃起泛红的乳头，接着是Alpha带着笑意的声音。  
“然后或许你这里就可以出奶了？”他低下头去含住了那侧的乳尖，接着在对方毫不设防的时候狠狠地用牙尖扯了起来，带出一声尖叫。  
“那就让我们试试吧、Eddy”

那次发情期之后陈韦丞觉得自己喉咙里都只有精液的味道了。之后的很长一段时间里他甚至都对Alpha柠檬味的信息素过敏——具体表现就是当他闻到柠檬的味道时会浑身颤抖甚至反胃，听上去很像怀孕的迹象是吗？  
是的，他们有了一个孩子。嗯，或许是两个？

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 操啊，我腰断了，为啥他俩做爱我的腰会断了）  
> 老杨生气是因为怕小陈吃了什么药促孕，但其实小陈也没吃啥，他就是学人家备孕把两次发情期整成一次，这样身体会更容易受孕（瞎扯的  
> 以及备孕不是在冬季就是春季，要不...？（疯狂暗示  
> 柠檬和橙子来自他俩的荧光T，老杨的想法就很佛就顺其自然，但小陈就很慌他于是干脆顺小陈的自然，既然要让怀就努力咯）  
> 以及这真是我写过最鬼畜的老杨了，我写完之后甚至觉得隔壁教授老杨和独奏家sugar daddy老杨都没有那么鬼畜（？  
> 真的BE能量不足啦，太太饿饿饭饭——（打滚  
> 最近真是被他俩蛊到（扶额，明天应该写昨天那篇AB的后续，后天写双B？也可能摸鱼去了...不过最近在家啦，有点忙，不一定写，不要期待（


End file.
